fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane (ミラジェーン Mirajēn) is the cover girl or drawing point of Fairy Tail. She is 19 years old, a former S-class water and transformation mage, and the sister of Elfman. History When Mirajane was an S-class mage, she was known as "The Demon." However, due to a past incident involving the death of her younger sister, Lisana, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight. Given the recent event of Elfman regaining his lost abilities and Mirajane's increased confidence, Mirajane recentley regained her powers. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the stealing of an S-Class job by Natsu, Happy and Lucy, and her later disappointment with Luxus following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her nakama, going so far as changing her appearance in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing guitar and singing. She is much beloved not only among the Fairy Tail members but also many outside the guild. Synopsis Macau Arc When Lucy enters Fairy Tail, a fight enrupts. When Lucy asked Mirajane if she was suppose to stop it, Mirajane stated that it happens all the time. When she was hit on the head by a bottle, she started to bleed and stated it's more fun like this which shocked Lucy. Mirajane tells Lucy about Natsu's parents and history when Romeo left the guild, followed by an angered Natsu. Phantom Lord Arc Mirajane declares she couldn't battle and instead transforms into Lucy, however she was captured and taken as hostage. Since she was using Mirajane as a hostage, this helped Elfman regain his lost magic Full Body Takeover. Fighting Festival Arc After Kana was defeated by Fried, Elfman tries to fight Fried however he was also easily defeated. Fried was about keeps attacking Elfman even after he's not able to fight, making Mirajane beg him to stop. Fried kept attacking and was about to kill Elfman with his magic, Yami No Ecriture, Annihalation. Mirajane let's out a burst of magic destroying some of the terrain around her stopping Fried from killing Elfamn and regaining her old strength and abilities. Magic and Abilities Transformation: Mirajane is very skilled at transformation magic. In the Phantom Guild arc, she was able to fool a S rank mage even though her magical abilities were extremley lowered. She has also been seen to only transform seperate parts of her body instead of he whole body. Satan Soul: Mirajane's magic that gave her the name "Demon" she uses a form of takeover magic that gives her large devil wings, a tail and a demonic look that increases her strength and speed dramatically.